Sweet Revenge
by JoyceLoveYou
Summary: This world is a bit different. Beside the Recon Corps is another Corps that captures titans only for a different reason. Once a year the Bloody Games would be played. Criminals would fight against titans, and the last one would get freedom as reward. (spy) Lucretia wanted freedom, she wanted revenge on the Recon Corps for letting her sister die, especially Lance Corporal Rivaille.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**This SnK world is a bit different. Beside the Recon Corps is another Corps that captures titans only for a different reason. Once a year the Bloody Games would be played. Criminals would fight against titans, and the last one would get freedom as reward. (spy) Lucretia wanted freedom, she wanted revenge on the Recon Corps for letting her sister die, especially Lance Corporal Rivaille.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Lucretia was lifting weights in the gym as she heard her name being called. '' He Lucretia come over here! '' a boy said. I sighed, '' I told you don't call me that Austin, it's Lucy for god sake! '' I huffed and walked over to the boy. '' ahh come on, I'm only teasing you. '' he put his hands up in defense. '' how did your trial go? '' I asked curious. He looked down, '' Well, it's not like I am innocent... instead of the dead, I got lifelong. '' he said sad. I put my hand on his shoulder. '' I know how you feel buddy, we are in the same boat. '' I said sarcastic.

Austin had tantrums, he was the sweetest guy but that could change drastic. In accident he had killed his parents in a tantrum, he was traumatized by his own actions. But he never dared to do anything to me, he was quite protective. Austin was a good looking guy with blond hair and blue eyes, he was good build but that was just because he was much in the gym. He was 18 years old and tall, quite tall.

I had also done some crimes. My sister was part of the Recon Corps, she was part of Lance Corporal Levi's squad. Just as I was saying, she WAS. In the first breach she was killed. She was sick and stayed home that day, the others went on a expedition. After a lot of nagging I got what I wanted. Commander Erwin agreed that Susan, my sister, could recover at home. I was a sweet girl, even though already a bit sadistic. I loved my sister dear and was protective over her, though I was 3 years younger. Sometimes when she came home she would teach me things she learned. She was smart and pretty, I looked up at her. But then that stupid breach.

Susan was laying in bed as it happened. I was playing with some friends when we saw the big titans head above the wall. While everyone freaked out, I grinned like a idiot. I loved fighting and was good in it. I was a sweet but feisty girl. I liked girly things but I didn't mind getting my nails dirty. The shock wave from the titan's kick was immense. I was quick and avoided all the flying things. I was still grinning when the titans came in, adrenaline pumped through my body.

But that all disappeared when I thought of my home that was close to the breach. I was terrified, I started running until I came at my house. It was smashed into peaces. I fell to my knees, and I called my family's names. The footsteps of a titan came closer and closer. A shadow formed over my body as the hand grabbed me. Anger rushed through my body as I grabbed a pocket knife. I stabbed with all my might into the hand and it let me go. What I didn't knew was that I was 7 meter above the ground. I screamed as I fell down. 'this was it. Well I had a short but nice live. Falling to your death is very graceful and creative. ' I thought sarcastic.

A wire could been heard and I was rising in the sky again. I looked up to see my sister, gear on but still in her shorts and tank top. She landed on a roof and I climbed of her. I gave her a big bear hug as she patted my head. She dried my unknown tears that were formed on my face. She told me to stay still as she killed the titan. She called out for someone and he flew at her. It was Corporal Levi. She saluted and I copied her. He nodded at her and asked for explanation. I noticed her legs wobbled and I held her. The corporal looked utterly bored at my action. I looked probably pretty arrogant at him because he gave me a glare. Susan introduced me and I said hii. Getting a hum as return. I couldn't stand his attitude already and I was 13 then.

Susan was awesome with her 3dmg and she and Levi jumped of the roof to face another 3 titans. I waited anxious for her return. I followed her movements closely, never letting her out of my sight. She made a spin to jump over the titan but her gas ran out and she fell right above his mouth. She held out her hand for Levi to get it. His eyes widened and he held his hand out. They missed at the last moment and Susan was gone. I looked with terror. This couldn't be... my sister devoured by a titans because of a lack of gas? No, because Levi didn't grab her. I got angry and ran at the titan.

I screamed at the titan to release my sister go. With my pocket knife I jumped of the roof and sliced my knife in its stomach. She was devoured whole so she couldn't have been dead. I slashed and sliced until some acid from its stomach came out. I laughed happy as I continued, the outside world was gone to me. I had only one goal and I would do anything for it. Nothing would stand in my way... except for a huge titan hand that was going to slap me away like a fly. I realized it to late and I was swapped away.

The impact was bone breaking. I was thrown in my neighbors house. I tried to lift my hands and held them for my eyes. I felt sticky and she iron smell was intense. My head was spinning as I looked around. I didn't care if I died anymore. Even if I survived this I would never walk again. I knew I broke both my legs and probably some ribs. Cuts from the glass stung in my body. My hand fell down with a splash. I was laying in a pool of my own blood.

I chuckled, it couldn't get any worse. I closed my eyes and sighed. At least I will be able to see Susan again. Faint footsteps and callings could been heard. I was curious and opened my eyes. I didn't saw sharp everything was hazed and blurred. My head was pounding and I clenched my fists. 2 pair of feet stood next to me. I looked up and saw him... the on I blamed for my sisters death. Lance Corporal Levi. He crouched down and caressed my cheek. I flinched and pulled me head away. I heard him sigh, he put one hand under my knees and one under my back and he picked me up. I whined at the cracking sound of my legs and he softens his grip.

He walked out of the building and I saw my sister laying on the ground next to a cut open titan. My heart skipped a beat and I lost my breath. My reached out to her with a shaky arm. The sight of her laying death on the ground, covered in blood was to much. I was traumatized and scarred for ever. The only thing I heard before passing out was my own blood dripping on the ground.

Later I woke up in a hospital bed. I couldn't move a thing, I looked down and saw that my legs, arms, ribs were covered with bandage. The scene was played in my head over and over again. I screamed every night and in the middle of the day. After a year I was dismissed from the hospital. I searched for my parents, I didn't really care who brought me in the hospital. Finally I found them, they were alive and healthy. It was a emotional reunion. My parents still had Susan's cloak of the Recon Corps. I took it and cried. I said that I would join the Recon Corps and get revenge on them. My parents didn't recognized me anymore.

In that year in the hospital I had changed. I made a plan and calculated everything out perfectly. Eventually my parents gave up upon me, they believed it was an accident. I didn't believe that and I will never do.

I began working as a spy and exchanged information for money. That's how I learned about everything about the Recon Corps. It was a dangerous business so I had to protect myself as a 14 year old girl. I learned how to fight and defense myself even better than before. I was getting famous by the name Makaze what means Evil Wind. I knew no mercy, I had to know that information. I was wanted and the military police looked day and night. But they didn't knew how I looked like, even my clients didn't. I worked alone and everything went perfect until I was ambushed, it was a trap.

It was a group around 10 men and I killed them all. The military police found me and jailed me. I told them it was self defense and they had mercy. I am a great actor. The judge didn't have mercy and I got lifelong.

My plans got smashed into peaces until I heard that there was a new game. That was a year later. I was 15 then. I met Austin and together we watched the games. First the people were scared but after a while they were cheering and clapping. It was horrified to see. At least there were less criminals.

Then I saw them. The Recon Corps had their own place and they were barely watching. Why the game was made? There were not enough cells, to much criminals and to much titans. So was this game made. It was sick and sadistic, even I wasn't that sadistic. That was the year I promised to compete next year. Win and get freedom, the winner could make one request. And I would take that to join the Recon Corps.

* * *

**This is something I am working on, please tell me if i should go on or not. X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

And now we where in the gym, I was working out together with Austin. I was 16 and I was ready to battle. Austin didn't wanna compete, he wasn't really eager to die. Every year there would be hundreds on criminals who compete. All wanting freedom, they were desperate. Austin and I were held at the most strict section of the prison. We were counted as the heaviest criminals.

I whined when I lifted a 50 kilo weight, I held it up but I leaned to much back and the weight fell back. I screamed and my arms were almost twisted around. 2 big hands grabbed mine and held the weight up. '' easy there tiger, you almost twisted your arms. '' Austin said worried and half laughing. '' Well I am sorry, that you can lift this with one hand, I can't! And I need to be stronger and faster if I wanna win. '' I said huffing. Austin took the weight of me and put it down. '' You got muscles enough, Lucy. You are even getting an six pack, something a girl shouldn't have. '' he said poking my stomach.

I was wearing shorts and a sport bra, my mid-long blond hair was in a side braid and hanging over me shoulder. '' I am not a girl anymore. '' I said putting my hand on my hips. Austin smirked, '' Then do you like it when I do this? '' he ruffled my hair and pulled out the elastic. My eye twitched. '' HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT?! '' I screamed pointing at my hair. '' Guys don't care about their hair, Lucretia. '' he said calm and innocent.

All of the other criminals had stopped with what they were doing and stared at the two. Another great fact is that I was the only woman in this section. They all knew they shouldn't mess with me. Even the biggest guy didn't. Most of the criminals were quite nice if you knew them others were distant and didn't want contact.

I was now officially pissed off. No one I recall no one touches the hair. My purple eyes burned with fire. '' Fine, you win BUT no one touched the hair! '' I threatened him. That startled him, before I could say anything he gasped and pointed behind him. Stupid me looked around and looked back annoyed, '' There is nothing the- '' you squeaked as you were tackled down, he straddled my hips and held my wrist. He smirked and looked down. '' Well, that was very girly and very cute. '' he said mocking.

I was 170 cm and he around 188 cm, but even though I was smaller I was more agile. I slipped both my legs around his stomach and crashed him down. Quickly I straddled him earning gaps and whistles from others. Now it was my time to smirk, '' Pay back or maybe... Karma. '' he looked impressed and held his hands up. '' okay you win, I give up. '' he said dramatic. I giggled and helped him up.

'' No more intense training for me young lady. You must learn how to get your way with swords. '' he said nodding at himself. I cocked my head pouting my lips. '' your right... but who could help me? '' I said it extra loud giving the silent hint. Every delinquent backed even Austin. I sighed. Okay it was time for acting.

I softly started crying, shaking my shoulders and looking down. '' C-come on Lucy, I am sure there is someone, RIGHT?! '' Austin said the last part threatening. '' Austin, I j-just wanna... just wanna '' he pulled you into a big warm hug, patting your head like Susan always did. Putting that out of my mind, I began to cry harder. The other delinquents looked at each other. Some were old military police cadets and that was exactly what I needed.

'' maybe I can help. '' suddenly a very old man said. I slightly turned my head around to look at the man with one eye. '' I am from the military police. '' he said looking down. Austin glanced over to me, I quickly said something in his ear. '' Why are you here? '' Austin asked the man. The old man sighed. '' I was undercover for a mission, a mission to get Makaze. '' Everyone gasped. '' That girl is a dangerous one. '' '' That he even survived. '' '' She is feisty and awesome. '' and more of that comment could been heard. I slightly chuckled, they had no idea even Austin didn't.

'' Something went wrong, she disappeared. The only thing we know from her is that she was asking information about the Recon Corps. But every victim we found was dead. '' I grinned, of course everyone of them is dead. '' she worked or works alone but it feels like she is a whole company. The mission was called off and I went back only I got arrested and accused of spying. I had nothing to say and I got lifelong. '' the old man finished. '' I am so sorry for you. '' I said softly. Truth is I did felt a little guilty.. come on an old man accusing of spying. Well no one would know that a 16 year old girl is the master brain behind all that.

'' don't be young lady. I had a good life. '' he said saluting. I smiled and copied the old man. Everyone knew my background accept for the Levi accident. They only knew about my sister being in the Recon Corps, that she died and that I loved her and blablabla. The people in prison did help me, I now didn't have those nightmares anymore, I didn't scream anymore. I was very grateful for that.

'' do you know how to kill titans? '' I asked innocent. '' yes I do, I have killed titans on the first breach. '' he said proud. Even though I hated Levi, I didn't hate the Recon Corps or any Legion, they do fantastic jobs. Except for the military police they suck, lazy bastards. '' do you wanna teach me? '' I said hiccuping. '' it would be an honor. My lady. '' the old man said. Finding a sword master – check.

I smirked, '' I can stripe that from my bucket list! '' I said enthusiastic. '' you have a bucket list? '' Austin asked laughing. ''Yes I do. '' I said dreamy. '' wait did you faked that again? You tricked us again didn't you?! '' Austin asked irritated. I held my shoulder up. '' Never trust a girl. '' I said grinning. You wiped your tears away. '' especially when she is crying. '' I said over dramatic. The others groaned, this wasn't the first time.

'' old man, I really appreciate it, no trick or joke I mean it. This was only the fastest way and I could get a hug from Austin. '' I said biting my lip. Don't take me wrong I love Austin like a brother. Without him I would be really lonely and his hugs are always very warm and welcoming. The old man nodded smiling.

A bell rang and it was time to go back to our cells, great another night in that hell of a bed. Every morning I woke up with a groaning pain in my back, I wasn't really a morning person and that made it even worse. I hugged Austin goodbye and gave him a peck on his cheek. My parents learned me it was a way of greeting and saying goodbye. I still love my parents even though they gave up upon me. Austin ruffled my hair on more time and told me goodnight. '' See you tomorrow, and please try to look nice and not like you can murder everyone in your sight. '' he said pleading. I huffed, '' Say that to my bed! '' I said back. '' Then sleep by me, that is probably more comfortable. '' he said winking. '' I asked but they didn't allow me.

I freaking lay alone in a room because men and woman should be separated. Separated my ass, I am the only woman here! '' I spat back. He chuckled, '' If it happens again, call me. '' he said giving a kiss on my forehead. '' Yeah yeah, I will scream for you! '' I said walking away. I gave one last wave and I walked further.

I stepped into my cell and sighed, so much for a roommate. I plopped into my bed and stared at the ceiling. ' so let's go through it again. ' I thought. ' in one month I have to learn how to handle swords and kill titans, in the games you only get swords no gear, no gas, no wires. I have to level up my stamina, I can sprint but no long distance run. Heck I can run half a mile and then be exhausted. I can do almost every sport, but endurance no please no. On the first day the light delinquents will fight, the next day the mediocre and after that the heavy. Then from each section there are 5 left over, but that must be 1 of each section so another fight. And last day I have to win. Easy as pie. I have to make sure Levi recognizes me. And if I win I will demand I want into the Recon Corps. But than I am leaving Austin behind I can't do that... maybe I will demand his freedom, and I will make my own way into the Recon Corps. I should think about that, he wait I am thinking right now. Ugh I am so stress siring, shit I left the lights on. ' I thought.

I swung my legs of the bed and I heard them crack, shit not again. I felt my legs and I stood up, I kicked my legs out and shrugged my shoulders. I passed the mirror and looked in it. My curly hair was hanging loosely over my shoulder, you could see my light blond highlights in it. As I studied myself, I realized again how different I was. Blond curly hair and purple eyes is something that never happened before. Only me and Susan had it, we were extra special. Because of that everyone knew who we were, and were shocked of what happened. The people were nice but sometimes a bit hypocritical. When they are talking to me always happy and innocent, but around your back gossiping.. pathetic.

Memories flowed back into my mind. First happy memories but then your worst nightmare. My legs wobbled and my hands shook. I was beginning to feel lightheaded as I reached out for a wall for support. My breath quickened as I realized what was happening. More flashbacks, sickness, headache, hazy view. That's is. ''AUSTIN! '' I yell. I sank down the wall, '' AUSTIN! '' I yell one more time before I black out. Light but heavy footsteps, a clank of cell doors and a warm feeling. I was screaming loud. My heart was slamming into my chest. The memories were heartbreaking and pure terror. Sweat gushed down my body as I relive my worst nightmare. Somebody screamed for me, shaking me. I really wanted to go and leave but I couldn't. The pain was immense and I sank into a pit of darkness.

* * *

**To be honest I really like to write this story. the action, revenge and Lucy's illness? Cliffhangerr!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

I was there again, just like in my nightmares. I saw myself getting trowed into a house, the familiar pain. Every time exact the same scene, and each time I saw it, it reminded how fragile your own life was. I was getting sick of it, I didn't wanna see it anymore. Giving in to your pain is weak.

**_Everyone has a weakness, once you have found your weakness, you can overcome it and become stronger. That is my motto._**

Now I must become stronger and overcome my fear. I must stop crying, and move on.

I woke up with a increased heart rate, gasping for air was necessary. Quickly looking around, I saw I was in a infirmary. I sat up and breathed deep in and out. The sound of the door opened and there was a doctor. '' I see you are awake. '' he said. I rolled my eyes, '' No I am dead you see. '' I said sarcastic. The doctor chuckled, '' They had already warned me for your attitude. '' '' who are they? '' I asked curious. '' the other delinquents, they are quite worried. '' he said sighing.

I lied back down, '' so how bad is it? '' I said serious. The doctor looked on his clipboard, '' As you know the event you have experiment, gave you a trauma. But because of the stress you also got unconscious hyperventilation. Without you knowing it, you can go hyperventilate. It doesn't have a pattern but exercising can stimulate it. '' the doctor said. '' Doc, I already know that. I know my limits. The memory just triggered it. Usually it isn't so worse, I just need to sit down and relax a bit. '' I said irritated.

He sighed, '' Your heart rate is unsteady, do you have more stress than usual? '' he asked clicking his pen. '' yeah I do, I must win the games. '' '' ahh I see, it is best you don't participate. '' he said writing something down. I was shocked, did he really just said that? '' Hell no! If I don't participate I will never be satisfied. '' I cried out. '' it is for your own good, if you go on like this your heart can stop beating. '' I laughed, '' no matter what, you can't escape dead. I die here in a cell, I die in the games or my heart stops beating. Well if I must choose I say dying in the games. '' I said challenging. The doctor sat on my bed, '' I obviously can't stop you, but I must warn you. Please be careful and know your limits.

There is still 2 weeks left until the games. '' '' WHAT?! Only 2 weeks, I have slept for 2 freaking weeks? '' I began to panic. '' no, now I don't have enough time. '' the beep of the heart rate thing began to beep faster. '' Please, calm yourself. These are the things you mustn't do. '' the doctor screamed. '' Shut it. '' I said dangerous. The doctor backed away and ran out of the room. '' Damn it, 2 weeks... '' I swung my legs of the bed and stood up, I ripped all the instruments of me and I walked towards the door. Struggling to keep myself up and not to give in to the black spots in front of my eyes. Every step I took landed with a curse.

Finally I reached the door, the stupid doorknob wouldn't move a bit. The doctor had locked me up, is he out of his mind?! '' Well, let's do it different then. '' I chuckled. With one hard kick the door flew open. The proudly swung my hair over my shoulder. '' First normal cloth, second finding Austin and last.. food, uwaa I am soo hungry. '' I sighed.

I got to my cell avoiding every single person I saw. I changed into a clean tank top and shorts. First thing done now the second. Where is Austin? I walked to the gym and asked around. No one had seen Austin today, he hadn't been coming for a while. That was very strange. Next I checked the cafeteria, while I was there I already did the last thing. I stuffed myself full with food. I threw my plate away and continued to search for Austin. I checked his cell, no one was there. I asked guards and finally I got some useful answers. '' Ahh Austin, a doctor came by just not to long ago. He asked if Austin would come with him. '' a guard said. I face palmed myself. I thanked the guard and sprinted towards my former bed, which lied much better than my own. I turned a corner and I bumped into someone, hard. '' Can't you watch out where you go- '' I got attacked in a hug. I struggled but soon I realized it was Austin himself. '' Stupid where have you been? I have been looking all over for you? '' I said hugging him tighter. He released me and looked me straight in the eye, '' Same goes for you, young lady. We have been worried for so long and then you disappear all of a sudden. '' he said scolding. ' There is it again, the brother scold. ' I thought sighing. Well he did have a point after all. '' I am sorry, but I wanted to find you as soon as possible. '' I said looking to the ground. '' I am glad you are okay, for now. '' he said reassuring. '' For now, what do you mean? '' I said irritated. Austin laughed sheepishly, '' I heard your condition and you bring stress on yourself easily, so for now you are okay... I will make sure nothing happens. '' He said proud. I pouted my lips, '' Are you saying I shouldn't compete in the games? '' I asked suspicious. That shocked him, '' no-o, of course not... '' he laughed, '' Or can I? '' he asked hopeful. '' NO, you can not! '' I screamed.

'' Young lady, I forgot to give you something. '' The doctor interrupted. I looked at him and held my shoulder up, '' What is it? '' I asked. He held out a little box, '' What's in it? '' I asked suspicious. '' Just look. '' the doctor said sighing. I took the box and opened it carefully. In the box was a cute white bracelet with a white diamond on it. '' What beautiful... I never knew you felt like that. '' I said amazed. ''that is not it, it is a special bracelet that is new. This is the first one. It shows with colors your mood, I changed it so that it is for your heartbeat. When your heartbeat is going to fast the diamond will be glowing black, when your heartbeat is going to slow the color will be blue and I also set one mood in it, for others people sake. When you are angry it will be glowing red. '' he finished. I snapped my fingers and pointed at him, '' Angry hé, yeahh that might come in handy. '' I said laughing. I put the bracelet around my pols and it shone brightly for a second. '' Thanks that's really helpful. '' I said, he held out his hand and I shook it. '' I hoop to see not again. '' he said sarcastic. And then the doctor left.

'' Noo I forgot! '' Austin suddenly screamed. '' Because of your absence you couldn't fill your name in for the games! '' he said panicked. My eyes widened, '' if I am right they are picking the files up today, you can still make it! '' he reassured me. I didn't wait any longer, I sprinted towards the reception. Bumping into everyone I passed. I turned the corner and I smashed into the reception desk.

The lady behind the desk was shocked. The first thing she asked was, '' How did you get passed the guards? '' she asked it calmly, like this wasn't really a surprise to her. Panting and huffing I answered, '' Easy, piece of cake. '' I sighed deep and let myself fall over the desk. '' What do you want? '' she asked sweet. I shot up, '' I wanna sign in for the games. '' all my hopes where laying in her answer. '' I am sorry, the files are just gone, someone already picked them up. '' she said. '' What?! '' I screamed, I grasped the woman by her collar and lifted her from her chair over the desk. I was clearly mad, '' do you have any idea how long I have been training for that stupid game?! '' I yelled. The woman trembled in fear and reached for a button under her desk. I grabbed her hand and slammed it on the desk,

'' I have been absence for a long time and now this? You have got to be kidding me! No way I am gonna wait another whole year, those 365 days are a hell you know! I wanna get out of here, I wanna do the things I wanna do... '' after every sentence I said, the words grew weaker and softer. '' The diamond is glowing red, you should calm down. '' the woman said hasty. I released the woman and sat her down on her chair. She redid her shirt again. I looked at my bracelet, the diamond was indeed glowing bright red. '' How did you know about it? '' I asked calming myself down. She tied her hair in a braid and put on an obvious face, '' Everyone in the staff has been given that knowledge. We are suppose to keep an eye on you. '' I groaned, '' Even more than before? '' I melodramatic slid down the desk, hands falling down last. The diamond returned to his original color.

'' What are you doing? '' a new voice said irritated. I looked up to where the voice was coming from. First brown boots, then pants, then shirt with green cape and then a cravat(?). And then a face, which was so familiar to me. It was HIM. The one I blamed and hated most in the world.

* * *

**Okay Fangirls/boys i don't know about you but i really like this story, Lucy is so badass and sarcastic! **

**Next chapter Lucy will meet Levi, what will happen? Cliffhangerrrr.**

**Yeahhh a new chapter. this story is already way longer than i expected. but once i start writing new things come up in my mind. right now i am almost done with the next chapter. keep Follow and Favorite. X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

I glared daggers at him, he looked at me unimpressed. I slowly rose to my feet and walked up to him, not once leaving his eyes. With every step my hatred grew. The diamond was now deep blood red, my heart was slamming into my chest and my pulse quickened fast. Then I stood eye in eye with him. I closed my eyes and sighed deep one time, then opened my eyes and started speaking.

'' Corporal! '' ' wait that was not me ' I thought. A boy with beautiful eyes came running forward, he was holding a stack or papers. That were the files I needed to fill in but my eyes strayed of the the boy who was holding the papers. Why was he so familiar to me. He looked at me with questioned eyes and them smiled. Memories flowed back in of my childhood. A boy with blonde hair, a girl with black hair and a boy with brown hair and captivating eyes.

'' Eren.. '' I murmured. '' What? '' he asked innocent. '' you are Eren right? '' I asked hopeful. The boy looked surprised, '' yeah I am and you are? '' he asked. From the outside I looked totally cool but on the inside I was dying from happiness. I walked closer, '' it's me... Lucy remember? From your childhood, we always used to play with each other. '' I said talking happier with each word. Eren looked me in the eye and froze. '' I t-thought you were dead. '' Eren stammered. He dropped the file of papers and crashed me into a hug. Immediately I hugged back and I felt a little of my childhood return. Small tears were forming around my eyes but I blinked them away.

Suddenly the warmth of Eren's body was gone. '' Don't come to close, she is still a criminal. '' Levi said pushing Eren away from me. I looked down and disappointed. '' Pick up the papers you have dropped, brat. '' he told Eren. I gritted my teeth, 'how could Eren accept that? ' I thought in fury. Eren dropped to his knees and collected the papers. '' I am not so dangerous as I look, ask Eren. I couldn't even beat Armin. '' I said laughing. I heard Eren chuckle and I knew he remembered.

'' Yeah right, that is why you are in the heavy section. '' he said sarcastic. My laugh died down and I glared again daggers at him. '' Shut it. '' I spat back. '' by the way can I fill myself in? Pleaseee I had some... trouble for a few weeks and I couldn't fill myself in. '' I said pointing at the papers. '' I could believe that. '' Levi said sarcastic. I ignored him and waited for his answer.

'' Lucy, you wanna compete in the games? That will be your dead. Please don't compete. '' Eren said begging. '' You know you are the third person to say that. Just because I am the only woman here doesn't mean I am a weak little girl. '' I said offended. '' That's not what I mean! '' Eren said hasty, '' Even the toughest men died in the games. '' he said finishing collecting the papers.

I cocked my head to the side, '' I am different from them. '' I said looking him straight in the eye. '' How so? '' Levi asked suspicious. '' I have a real goal a dream to fulfill. Other wise I can't rest in peace. '' I said looking down.

Eren walked closer again, '' Then what is your dream? '' he asked soft. '' Probably shitting on a fancy toilet. '' Levi said sarcastic. I growled at him, '' you would like that, don't you? '' I said challenging. His eyes narrowed and I smirked, I won. '' I don't mind you filling in, just give me your name. Eren will look the rest up. '' Levi said sighing. I grinned, '' Stalker... '' I murmured. He made a ''tch.'' and looked annoyed.

'' My name is Lucy, Lucy Heart. Happy? '' I said obvious. '' I am overjoyed. '' Levi said sarcastic. Eren wrote down my name. '' it was a pleasure meeting you but we have important business now. '' Levi said obvious hinting. I pouted my lips, '' Are you going to clean the fancy toilet for me?'' I grinned. Eren chuckled and gave me one last look before waving and walking away with Levi.

Again Eren was going away. I ran towards him and hugged his back, '' your leaving again... Will I see you again. '' I asked soft. Eren was utterly shocked by my actions and put his hands over mine, '' Or course you will. '' he said soft. '' Promise? '' I asked weak, '' Yeah promise. '' he answered. He released my hands and turned to face me, '' and you promise me you won't die. '' he said holding my cheeks. I giggled, '' Don't worry about that, I will make sure I won't die. Otherwise I can't shit on that fancy toilet. '' I said innocent. '' Your acting never fails anyone. '' he said patting my cheek. '' Let's make it an official promise. For both of us. '' I said slapping Eren's chest. '' Sure. '' he said back.

Eren lied his pink on his lips and I kissed his lips, then he did the same thing. We crossed our pinks and lied our foreheads together. '' Now it's official. '' I said giggling. '' Hey brats, are you done with your love act. I have work to do. '' Levi said annoyed. My mood was from, couldn't get any better to, I am on a warpath. Eren noticed it and ruffled my hair. A scream could been heard from the distance and someone came running to us. Eren pulled me behind him just in time.

'' Who do you think your touching?! '' the man said. '' AUSTIN?! '' I screamed. I reappeared behind Eren and looked surprised at Austin. '' You know him? '' Eren asked unsure. I sighed, '' Yeah I do, this is Austin. He is like a brother to me, a very PROTECTIVE brother. '' I hinted the word protective. Austin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, he put out his hand and Eren shook it. '' Ahh sorry for that... I was just worried some guy would do something to her. '' he said tightening his grip on Eren's hand. I softly kicked Austin in his stomach and he let go of Eren's hand. I sighed as Eren rubbed the back of his hand.

'' Austin were you spying on us? '' I asked suspicious. I took a few steps back as I walked forward. '' n-no of course not... '' he said sheepishly. I hummed and he raised his hands in defense. '' okay yeah I did! Only for your sake! '' he said panicked.

'' How come a muscular man like you is afraid of such a girl? '' Levi asked still very annoyed. '' She might not look like it, but she beats me in hand to hand combat. She is very lithe and skilled. She was already very good before she came here. '' Austin said serious. Levi nodded in response and looked away.

'' Brat, Let's go now. '' Levi threatened. Eren stiffened, '' Yes corporal! '' he said hasty. '' Yes we must go to. '' Austin said, he picked me up threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked and blushed. ''bye Lucy. Maybe you can find me in the arena. Don't break your promise! '' he screamed running after the corporal. '' Yeah Yeah I won't. '' I said dangling over Austin's shoulder.

'' so what's with you and her? '' Levi asked Eren. Eren blushed and looked at the ground, '' I used to like her, I thought she had died but never stop remembering her. I did heard her sister died, she was really nice. '' he said honest. Levi nodded, '' Nice ritual you have. '' Levi said teasing. Eren stopped walking, '' Mikasa came up with it one day... '' he said looking at his feet. Levi hummed and continued walking, quickly Eren sprinted after him. '' Corporal? Have you known Lucy? '' Eren asked unsure. Levi stopped walking, '' I have know her sister, she was in my squad once. '' he said with no emotion. Eren regretted he had asked. '' But I have met her once, she has changed. '' Levi said continuing walking. Eren sighed, '' Yeah she has, she may have become stronger and look different. But her personality is mostly still the same, maybe she is harder but she doesn't mean it. '' he said walking in front of the corporal. '' I finally found her again and now I feel like losing her again, only this time to the games. '' he said looking up at the sky. Levi put a hand on Eren's shoulder, '' Have more faith in her. '' he said looking up. '' Thank you corporal. '' Eren said grateful.

'' Austin... why don't I know you last name?! '' I screamed still on his back. He chuckled, '' Because you don't need to know. '' I huffed, '' Let me go, people are staring.. '' I said embarrassed. '' That's why I am doing this. '' Austin said slapping my butt. I yelped and slapped him on his back. '' You really want trouble, don't you?! '' I threatened. He cocked his head to the side, ''Yeahh maybe I do. Wanna punish me? '' he asked seductive. I cried out of laughing and tears formed down my face. '' Okay I give up, you win. But seriously let me go, I must go see the old man about my sword fighting. '' I said half serious. He hummed as answer. '' Then I will bring you to his cell. '' he said proud.

'' Hii there old man... '' I said a bit awkward. The old man looked up and was surprised, '' Why are you dangling on the back of that young man? '' he asked curious. '' Ugh long story. Now put me down. '' I demanded. Austin set me back on the ground and I felt the blood return to my feet. '' Can I come in? '' I asked insure. '' Yes of course, I was waiting for you. I was quite shocked to hear the news about you. '' he said worried. I waved him off, '' I am okay now. '' I said reassuring. I sat down on the other bed and continued talking. After 15 minutes I got irritated, '' Austin why are you still here? I can see you, you know. '' I said looking at him.

He jumped from his hiding place and wiggled his toes, '' Well you know.. just keeping an eye on you.. '' he began slowly. I clicked my tongue, '' You think this old man will do something to me? Even if he does, I can take care of myself. But thanks for caring. '' I said sweet. He nodded and made a ' I will keep an eye on you ' face and pointed 2 fingers at his own eyes and them at the old man's. I tried to hold my laugh back as he walked away. '' That was interesting... '' I said giggling. '' my name is Alexandro but call me Alex. Let's begin shall we? '' he said standing up. '' yeah let's do this, I have lot to practice.

* * *

**YOU SLY MIKASA! coming up with a promise ritual like that! whahhaha**

**i am sooo sorry for not posting! i thought i already posted this chapter! today i wrote 2 chapters and 1 of them i will post right now! and there is a big twist coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

The other 2 weeks that were left are over. I was standing inside of the arena watching the light criminals fight to their death. The arena looked like a Roman amphitheater only much bigger. It had a part were there where giant trees. And a part with totally nothing, with sand as ground. For the protection of the audience there was put a special glass before them. From the outside it looked like a mirror but the audience could see everything perfectly.

The battle was over soon. With no gear and such, you usually don't stand a change anyway. Still it felt a bit weird inside, the thought of standing there, is pretty scary. I actually felt a bit sorry for the poor guys. The toughest thing they had done was robbing a shop. They had never killed, let alone a titan. Hundreds of delinquents where fighting. I saw a few of them running away but soon being stepped on. Most of them were eaten. I probably won't ever get rid of the sound of breaking bones and blood gushing out. To the titan, this was a feast, a paradise. It actually smiled when it had the 155 delinquent in his hand. The left overs were terrified and some fainted. Begging and pleading to let them out. Those actions seem to drive the audience, the cheering became louder, the laughing and clapping became more excited.

The king was sitting loosely in his chair, elbow on the railing and hand arrogant on his chin. I cracked my knuckles as I saw him smirk. How could the bastard do this. Finally hell stopped and a loud bell rang a few times. The remaining 5 where escorted away, more like carried away. And if it was on command the titan walked away, through the gates were they where all held. The first day was over.

I stood up from my seat and left the arena. As I walked away, I already saw cleaners coming. The blood was splashed all over the glass and ground. They had bags with them, lots of bags. It was not only blood they had to clean. They also had to remove the body parts that were left over. Here a leg, there an head. A squashed body or a half body. Nothing was to weird, this is a game, this is normal right? An emotionless tear slid down my face. I folded my hand together and prayed for there journey to heaven or hell.

I felt a gentle warm hand on my shoulder, '' Come on let's go. '' it was Austin. He put his hand from my shoulder but I held it there, '' Why are the dead cold. Why is your hand so warm and mine so cold? Does that mean I am dead? '' he looked at me shocked but I still stared at the hell in front of me. '' Being warm is a sigh of live. '' he told me. '' Then why? Why are mine always cold? Does that mean I am different... '' he sighed and pulled me into a hug, '' From what I know, you have always been different. But that makes you special and you stand out. Being normal is boring. And cold hands mean just that you have been through a lot. '' I nodded soft and looked at my hands. Ever since I can remember, my hands have always been cold. I always felt a part of me missing, like a dead part. Emotions are useless, you only get hurt with them. If I see it now, I do resemble the dead. The last time I cried was when my sister died. Since then they were fake or I cried without any emotion.

'' He old man, do you have something left to teach me before I die? '' I said sarcastic. Alex looked at me with sad eyes, '' I have nothing left to teach you, young lady. In these 2 weeks I have taught you everything I had. Now it is up to you. '' my head hurt as I thought back at the past 2 weeks. Alex may not look like it, but he is very fast and strong. '' ha-ha yeahh, well I am in your debt. Call me when you need anything. '' I said my goodbye and left.

Suddenly a knife was held against my throat and I was pinned down on the ground. I reacted fast by twisting my legs around his waist and slamming him down, kick the knife out of his hand and almost giving him a vital blow in the neck. He stopped me at the last moment, '' I should have seen this coming! '' I yelled. Alex laughed and rubbed his hand and back, '' it was a final test, and you definitely passed. ''

I threw the knife back and huffed, '' You did scare me though. Do not ever do that again! '' I held my forehead rubbing it. An object was thrown at me, I dodged and caught it. '' Seriously stop THAT! '' I threatened.

Alex laughed, '' You can have it, the knife I mean. Maybe it will give you some good luck. '' he said pointing at the knife. I pouted, '' so you really have no faith in me, do you? '' he shrugged and walked away, '' Don't get yourself killed, I wanna have a good battle with you. '' I put my hands on my hips, '' don't worry about that, bye! Thanks for everything! '' I waved happily and Alex waved back,

'' bye Makaze... ''

* * *

**oehhh cliffhanger **

**this is a short chapter but the next one will we longer. I already wrote it and I just need to upload it. And there is going to be a gigantic twist!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Enjoyyy**

* * *

'' bye Makaze... ''

I froze immediately, '' D-did you say something? '' slowly I sat a few steps back. Alex didn't say anything, he continued walking and eventually he was out of my sight. My heart was slamming in my chest and my head pounded, '' How could he have known? How... my disguise is perfect. No one should know. '' my hands shook as I held them in front of my eyes.

'' LUCYYYY! '' surprised I screamed. My body shrank together and I sat on the ground. '' What's wrong?! '' Austin rushed worried to my side. '' How can he know? If he tells I am done! '' I punched the ground hard. '' Tell what?! What's wrong? '' Austin was now panicking himself. His hands flew in his hair and flapped them around. '' It's okay.. I just need some fresh air. '' I shook my head, calming myself down. Austin stood up, '' them outside we go! '' he picked me up and I slumped my head against his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat.

Austin ran towards the entrance were also was a door to the garden. He rushed through the door slamming my head against the door and saying hii to the reception lady. I cursed and held my head. '' ah sorry. '' he apologized. I glared at him as he put me down at a bench. I lied my head down but landed on something soft.

'' Lucy?! '' I opened my eyes surprised, only to see Eren. Why didn't we notice him? Abrupt I sat up, '' What are you doing here?! '' he looked down, '' I wanted to talk to you... '' my eyes widened with shock. Did Alex told him?! No not Eren! I don't wanna lose Eren! I stood up and staggered a bit. '' Jeez Lucy, What's wrong? '' Austin said as he held me. I looked down and my hair covered my eyes.

'' Nothing, Eren what did you wanna talk about. '' the emotion that lacked in my voice was very noticeable. Eren's eyes saddened clearly, '' I just... you saw it, didn't you. How horrible the game is. '' I looked up and met him right in the eye, '' Wait you wanted to talk about the game? '' I laughed happily and I attacked him in a surprise hug. We both fell back on the ground, and he hugged me closer.

'' Please why are you laughing, don't participate... I don't want it. '' I sighed and looked at Austin, '' I am okay now. Can we be alone for a bit? '' Austin nodded and went back inside. I held my hand out for him to grab it,, he grabbed my hand but instead of standing up, he pulled me down. Now we were both lying in the grass. Somehow he had ended right on top of me. He caressed my cheek with his hand and he hugged me, putting his head next to mine. I could feel his breath on my neck.

'' Please don't do it, I don't want it. '' I sighed and put my hands around his back, '' Why? There must be an other reason than just don't wanna lose me. Otherwise you wouldn't be like this. '' he looked at me with open eyes then softened, '' You know me to well... '' he smiled softly. '' I thought I was over it, but I guess not. '' Eren is confusing me, '' What are you talking about, Eren? '' his expression changed into the nicest one I had ever seen. His hand that was on my cheek made his way to my neck, cocking my head back, '' Eren... What are you- ''

to my biggest surprise he shut me up with a kiss. His soft lips caressed mine. to be honest I had a little crush on Eren when we were young. Maybe I still felt something for him. He broke the kiss and his brown locks fell for his eyes. '' My feelings, it are my feelings that I thought were gone. But when I saw you, it came back in an instant. '' I pushed the locks out of his face and looked at him. '' Eren.. I don't know what to say.. '' he grinned and his expression changed into something I can't recall, '' Then don't say anything. '' his husky voice shocked me but I also kinda liked it.

This time I was prepared, he kissed me full on the lips. He actually forced entrance but I didn't mind. I let out a shaky breath but he just swallowed it. His hands began to wander. Something I didn't like, there had been enough times as a child and in prison, that man tried to rape me. And I still can't have anyone touche me. Except for Austin, I don't know why but he had captured my heart and trust. In those times I had learned to judge people, I could see if they are trustworthy or not. But that aside, Eren is freaking kissing me!

I feel his tongue moving in my mouth, his hot breath on my face, his muscular body on mine. And still those hands were wandering now around my thigh and butt. I didn't want to hurt him so I came up with a plan. I grabbed his hands and I felt his freeze, to reassure him, I intertwined our hands. He relaxed and knew what I meant.

'' Brat, What are you doing? '' we both froze at the voice. It was no one else but the corporal himself. Of course, Eren can't even come here alone! '' I had to take care of some business and you wanted to come along so badly, for this? '' I could hear the disgust in his voice. Eren hid me behind himself as I grope the back of his shirt. '' Why are you fooling around with a delinquent, brat? '' suddenly Eren's attitude changed completely, now he was just like a lowly dog.

'' uhmm sir, we were just- '' '' Kissing. '' I interrupted him. '' tch, shut up I am not talking to you, delinquent. '' I grabbed Eren's shirt tighter and the hatred inside my body grew. I am getting sick of his way of treating people. '' You shut it! How dare you to talk to Eren like that? Who do you think you are? '' I threatened him. The bracelet around my arm was slowly turning red. He totally looked down at me, '' I am not interested to talk with the likes of you. '' you could literally here something snap,

'' Just because you know my sister, that doesn't mean you know me! I hate it how you treat people, just because of you rank you think you can do everything?! Rank's defile people. And you're just like them. '' I stood up and was ready to give the man a good punch. 2 arms stopped me and held me back, '' and by punching me you think you can change that? '' I growled. '' No, but I thought I might punch some sense into you. '' it never felt so good to say that.

'' Tch, Eren take your girlfriend away. '' What?! '' the bracelet was glowing blood red,. '' Just have the courage to face me, fight me! Show me what that rank is to you! '' I kicked and punched but I didn't want to hurt Eren. Still I had to, '' sorry Eren.. '' '' What? '' I kicked Eren hard in the stomach, making him fall back.

I charged at the man in front of me, fist raised. At the last moment I tricked him. I flipped over him grabbing his head in the progress and slammed him with his back on the ground. He quickly recovered and with one kick he had my leg cracked. Ever since that day my legs have never been strong. I screamed and held my leg. '' You do have some skills but you are not good enough. '' he said dusting his clothes off. I cracked my knuckles and charged again. Some how I was able to slam my good knee into his face. Eren gasped and I smirked, '' What not good enough, shorty? '' I obviously challenged him.

The bracelet was shining dark red. Just as I wanted to charge again a electric shock flowed through my body, I screamed out in pain. '' LUCY! '' Eren screamed. I tried to keep standing but I stood on my bad leg and I crashed down. The rest went all in a haze and slow motion. Did I saw the corporal with a worried face? No it must be my imagination.

Slowly I brought my hand to my heart, which was slamming into my chest. That shock wasn't very good for my heart. I started to hyperventilate and reaching for my breath. I grabbed into the air searching for something, but I didn't know what. My fist cramped together and I slammed it into the ground, making the earth shake slightly. '' Corporal do you think she is a- '' '' No she isn't a titan. But clearly not a normal human. '' what the heck were they talking about? It hurts my head.

I rolled into my back and stared into the sky. Black spots where almost everywhere. '' A-Austin. '' I breathed out. What happened after that, I can't remember. My eyes were open but I wasn't there. My eyes were dull and full with despair. Just like them, throwing yourself into the pit of darkness, is the only way to survive.

* * *

**OMG EREN AND LUCY! SHE TOTALLY HATES LEVI! Will that change or not? WHO KNOWES? Even I don't know... but well. And how did the old man (Alex) knew of her true identity?! Keep Following and Favorite, also Review I would love to here what you think about the twist! **


	7. Christmas Note!

**Hellllo everyone!**

**Today it's my birthday! and tomorrow so second christmas day (26 dec ) i will be going to England. Sunday i will be back. so don't expect any chapters.**

_**Merry Christmas all! 3 **_

_**I Love You 3**_

**( and maybe a bit early but, ****_Happy New Year!_ )**


End file.
